


The Dating Scene

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Frankie finding the right couple to date.Future fic after Frankie's done with college.





	The Dating Scene

Frankie was sitting at the bar, laptop out, furiously typing away. Her brothers may have been more creative, but Frankie had found a way to use her tutors and good grades to make a living writing editorials. And while she was obligated to be here, as the only child still living in Toronto, for another of her father’s parties in a bid to raise funds for another campaign. She was not obligated to have fun, be social, or talk to anyone.

She was twenty freakin’ two, not her mother’s personal prop for a happy wholesome family.

Two figures sat on either side of her, she didn’t bother looking at them. It was either reporters looking for a scoop, or a loser looking for a date. Either way it was best to let them make the first move. “You know, Ms. Hollingsworth, I’d certainly do better as your father’s event planner if you enjoyed the party. At least in a few of the pictures.”

“I’m enjoying the party, Drew.” Some time and good clients got Drew back into her father’s good graces. His presence wasn’t the worst, he often tried to find ways to spin Frankie’s absence for the better of Mayor Hollingsworth’s ambitions. Sadly for Frankie, her mother, refused most of those stories. And here she was.

“Don’t mind Drew, he’s upset because we weren’t going to be here either,” the woman on Frankie’s opposite side was Bianca, Drew’s on again off again, and way too good for him based on what little Frankie knew of the pair. She was lovely and dressed to kill, her hair was up and she looked like a princess. Although Frankie preferred Bianca’s hair wavy and down, it just wasn’t that sort of party.

“But he’s at all of daddy’s big parties.”

“Yes, but he specifically planned this well in advance in the hopes he could get the week off so we could go to Greece. Your mother insisted he be here to make sure everything was perfect.” Bianca certainly sounded like she would rather be in Greece. Although what Frankie knew of her said she was a better liar than Drew.

So Frankie looked at him, to figure out how much of this was story, and how much of this was honest. He looked just as annoyed to be here as she felt. “I’m sorry. My parents are.”

“I know, I know, which is why it’d be great if you acted a bit more like the daughter they wished for. Just in the hopes they might let me off the hook next time Bianca has some time off.”

“How about this,” Bianca tucked a finger under Frankie’s chin to draw her attention away from Drew and past her computer, “Spend a little while having fun. Talking to people, and we’ll take you to a real party after this? Something real fun.”

“You’re… bribing me?”

“I’m offering payment for services rendered.”

Frankie considered, for a moment. See if it was just her happiness her parents could go to hell. But she always had a problem when they brought their weight down on the help. Or her friends, or even Miles’s friends. “...Sure, but it has to be an amazing party.”

So Frankie checked her backpack and laptop at the coat check and went off to chat up donors and dance a little with some of the other people her age at the party. The whole time aware one of the cameramen hired and paid for by her mother was following her. Probably Drew’s doing.

***

Then she was at a nightclub with a live band who seemed amazing, she was still dressed for the higher social life of her father’s world. Drew and Bianca had switched their looks up, but they had planned for this. Bianca had swapped her diamond studs for hoops, unpinned her hair, and swapped out her dress for one that was tighter, shorter, and not meant for panty lines.

Drew, being a guy, just lost his jacket, tie, vest, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Frankie, Bianca, and Drew were curled up on a lounge sofa meant for three Lola-sized people meaning Frankie’s leg was somewhat draped over Bianca’s. And they all cheered and clapped as the band stopped playing to take a break. Bianca waited a few moments to speak, “So, why didn’t you have a boyfriend to help you out at the party?”

“That’s not really how I work.”

Drew blinked. “Girlfriend?”

Frankie sighed, leaned forward to grab her drink and sip at it, “In high school I dated a guy, he was a jerk. Then I dated a couple, and they were both kinda jerks but… they didn’t mean to be. Zig saw me as a tagalong, and-”

“Please don’t tell me you dated Zig and Maya,” Drew’s voice had all sorts of hesitation to it.

“No, he fucked that up before then, he was dating a girl named Esme. And she cared about me, but she was using me to keep him. And he thought I was nice, but he saw me as more of a package deal with Esme.” Frankie sighed, “Still, I really liked just how it felt. To have two people to share with, to go to. Make out with. It just felt kinda right. And I’ve tried dating since but if I’m with just one person I get all needy and weird.”

“So you date couples?” Bianca considered a moment, “Not sure if that’s really brilliant or really messed up.”

“This is about the only thing that doesn’t feel messed up.” Frankie muttered into her drink.

“Well, if it’ll help salvage your night, I’m sure Drew and I could flirt with you a little to cheer you up.”

Frankie again looked to Drew to figure out if Bianca was being sincere. He was just as confused as she felt, which didn’t help her at all. “I haven’t gotten many better offers.”

***

“So did you sleep with them!?”

“Lo!” Frankie really was reconsidering telling her friends about this, after she told them and it was too late to change her mind. “No, we just danced and got drunk that night.”

“Good,” Shay added, “Both of them are too old for you.”

“Says the girl who went after Mike Dallas when she was thirteen,” Lola said, “Please, I remember Drew. He was super hot back in high school, he had to get better with age right?”

Frankie’s answer was more about the face she made, and how she didn’t say anything immediately. Just thinking about how Drew looked that night. She realized that Lola’s read every expression correctly, “Shut up!”

“Wait, wasn’t this thing like three weeks ago, have you three…” Shay let the question linger, unfinished, for Frankie to fill in. Lola had somehow grown bored and fished out her phone for the moment.

“Um, Bianca and I go shopping sometimes, and Drew seems more intent on trying to insulate me from my parents? Making it easier to get me out of these sort of photo ops?” Frankie wasn’t sure if that meant anything, but she had been talking to the two a lot more since that night. She omitted the few nights they went out and she crashed on their sofa.

“Okay, if you don’t date Bianca I totally will, she’s smoking hot.” Lola held a photo up, of Bianca, for Shay to also see.

“Wow.” Shay was definitely not helping.

“How do you even do that Lo?”

“I am a woman of amazing talents.” Lola preened at the attention, even if it wasn’t 100% positive. “So, at least try going for it? Even if it’s just to get laid.”

“I get laid,” Frankie sat back, “I get laid many times. Why do you care if I get laid?” Frankie had a few flings, late nights that were certainly fun but generally just… not what she wanted. She knew it was because she wanted romance, she always has. Even the strange sorta nonsense romance that was orgy cupcakes. And scary movies piled together on Zig in bed.

“You could use to get laid a bit more.” Lola offered. Shay was staying quiet, but she wasn’t quite as invested in everyone else’s sex life as Lola was.

“You just want to brag about your sex life, don’t you Lo.” Shay frowned.

“No.” Lola lied, “Because it’d make you both super jealous how good Yael is.”

Frankie and Shay shared a look before rolling their eyes in stereo.

***

Frankie, Bianca, and Drew stumbled into the apartment the couple shared, the drunk had become more buzzed in the travel. They were still tired and a bit giggly from the fun. Frankie hadn’t quite taken Lola’s advice, she wasn’t ready to just say ‘let’s fuck’ and see where it goes. But she’d happily gone through a few slow dances and cuddled up a bit more when they sat down.

Still, when they entered Frankie did what she usually did when they came home from a late night. Strip off the dress and crash into the sofa. Then fumble for a long shirt to put on. Between high school and now Frankie had more than a few events where her naked image became public viewing, so she didn’t really care if Drew saw her lingerie. She’d done this before, it didn’t lead to anything.

Drew and Bianca shared a look. Bianca nodded, Drew headed off to the bedroom. Bianca took off her earrings and her heels and sat on the sofa next to Frankie. This wasn’t really how it went, “You know he have a huge king sized bed, you don’t have to sleep out here on the sofa.”

“Normally you two have sex before going to bed. I don’t mind cause you try to keep it down.” Frankie was getting herself comfortable, not quite thinking this all through.

“Yes, we do that.” Bianca poked Frankie in the leg, “Do you wanna come to bed with us.”

“But I don’t wanna impose.”

“You wouldn’t be.”

“But-”

“Look we’ve been flirting with you for a month, trying to figure out if we wanna do this. We decided we do, what do I have to say to convince you this is us inviting you to have sex?”

Frankie was suddenly far more awake and sober than she was a few moments ago, “Wait really?”

“You’re adorable, Francesca, but right now I want that sexy minx who grabbed my ass while we were dancing.” Bianca brushed some hair from Frankie’s face. Amazed at how little contact with a flat surface could already give Frankie that disheveled just woke up look.

“Oh, so…” Frankie considered, straddled Bianca and kissed her, “Like that?”

“That’s definitely better.” Bianca kissed back, this was a longer slower exchange than Frankie’s quick little play kiss.

“Are you two starting without me?” Apparently they left Drew alone for too long, and he had gotten lonely.

Bianca and Frankie broke the kiss, long enough to look each other in the eye, smirk, and shout “Yes!”

Frankie let out the most undignified yelp as Bianca scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom, bridal style. Firmly reminding Frankie that Bianca worked out more than anyone Frankie knew, and that she still weighed about as much as a small bird.

“Hey ladies, what have you been up to?”

***

Frankie sat down in Lola’s Cantina, across from Yael and Lola. She didn’t think she looked any different, sure she felt different but she had gotten up like any other day.

Lola moved from the other side of the table next to Frankie, took her hands and went, “Ohmygawd tell me everything!”

“Lola?” Lola’s never going to outgrow her inability to respect personal space. She was like a few inches from Frankie’s face and she did this far too often.

Thankfully Yael was there, they reached over and pinched Lola’s arm. “Ow!”

“Stop knowing when your friends have sex, it’s really weird.”

“But I can’t really talk about when you have sex, I’m always there for it.” Lola whined.

Frankie couldn’t help but laugh a little, so that’s what this is about. She gently pushed Lola a little distance away on the bench. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you if- only if Yael also wants to hear about this.”

“I’m mildly curious, and if I’m here maybe Lola won’t muse so much about it later.”

Frankie gave that little lopsided smirk, “Lola you need better hobbies.”

“Gossip is more fun than knitting.”

Frankie had to give her that, “Well, since I don’t get to brag about this sorta thing too often…”


End file.
